Our Children From The Future
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: The Juunen Bazooka in the future malfunction again. And then chasing the Vongola 10th's children. One by one, the children from the future show up in front of the Vongola 10th from the past. But can they go back to their present? And don't forget what reaction that will shown by the Vongola 10th? Don't like don't read. No romance really involved. Just Family and Friendship thing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine! If mine, the story is kinda different but interesting in my mind! XD IN. MY. MIND**

**Warning: Grammar Error(I don't have any Beta-Reader or someone who want to help me), maybe Typo(s), OOC(this might be OOC right?), OC(s)-The Children. Not really romance involved. I more love Family thing~! Though I am romance-writer(long ago).**

**MY VERY FIRST ENGLISH FANFICTION****, Thought my very first is not published yet. Not finish yet. About Tsuna's,Gokudera's,Chrome's birthday. So you can say this fic is First and Second fic English of mine. **

**Let's begin,**

* * *

**Our Children From The Future **

**Chapter: 1**

**[By: Fi Suki Saki]**

* * *

"Mikage… Mikage! Yukari!"

**BLAM**

"Tsuruhi? What's up?"

"What's wrong, Tsuruhi-neechan?"

"Hm? What?"

"Ah, Thanks godness Katsuki-kun here too!"

"What's wrong?"

"Right. I just want to tell you guys, right now the _Juunen Bazooka_ is jumping-jumping toward here. Lambo-niisan and I-pin-neesan said we better not get caught by that!"

"Jumping-jumping? You mean the _Juunen Bazooka_ malfunction again?"

"Hahi, YES! But Lambo-niisan said this is the worst one, so we have to be careful! He said if that thing come to use, we have to run! Just avoid doesn't help."

"Can't we just destroy that thing?"

"Wha- NO! Otou-san will get mad! And I guess even Kyouya-jisan object that idea too,"

"Hn…"

"Hey guys, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"AH! Tsuruhi-neechan, LOOK OUT!"

"Eh-"

**GRAB - POOF**

"Tsuruhi(-neechan)!"

* * *

"Aaaahh~ today is tiring as well!" said the teen brunette in a tone of exhaustion as he stretches his hand up.

"Ahahaha… that's true. And we got a lot of homework too!" said the tall black-haired teenager who walking beside the brunette.

"I hope I can finish all of them today! Otherwise, Reborn will get angry. Hiiee…. I don't want to think about that!"

"No need to worry, Juudaime. I will help you!" said the silver-haired teen who walking beside the teen brunette too with sparkling eyes.

"Really, Gokudera-kun?" the brunette looking at him with full hope.

"Of course, Juudaime! Anything for you!" replied the silver-haired who called Gokudera-kun while nodding so hard at the brunette who standing beside him with bright smile.

"Uwaa, i envy you, Tsuna!" said the tall black-haired teen looking at the brunette who he called Tsuna. "I'm alone can't finish all of them in one day! You are so lucky to get help from Gokudera." He finish it.

Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi the teen brunette who actually is soon-to-be Boss of Vongola Decimo, Boss of one of the strongest mafia grup, looking back at one of his guardians, the Rain guardian, while chuckling then smiling.

"Silly, Yamamoto. Of course you can come too! Right, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna truned to his Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, who looking-err… glaring at the Rain guardian -Yamamoto Takeshi, while clicking his tongue.

Gokudera quickly turned to look at his beloved Boss to give the answer. "If Juudaime said so." He replied with half-hearted.

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera -satisfied with the answer , and Yamamoto just laughed nervously but felt grateful.

But suddenly, Tsuna's head ache. He quickly grab his head, felt dizzy but confused. Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed Tsuna's pain expression. They both looking at Tsuna with serious and worry-look.

"Hey, Tsuna, what's wrong? Is your head hurt?"

"Juudaime, are you alright? Are you sick?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera asked anxiously. But Tsuna just shook his as he take down his hand then quickly look at his two best friends. "It's alright, I'm fine." He said while smiling but not as bright as before.

"Are you sure, Tsuna? Maybe we should walk faster to your house and let you rest."

But Tsuna still shook his head. "I said I'm fine! It's just that… it's look like my Hyper Intuition warn me about something."

"Your Hyper Intuition, Juudaime? Is assassin or enemy of Vongola will come to attack us?" Gokudera immediately glanced around the street they are now.

"No…" the soon-to-be Boss of the Vongola Decimo frowned. "Not something like that! It's felt different,"

"Different? What the diff-" before Yamamoto finish his words, suddenly a pink smoke appear in front of the three of them.

**POOF **

"What happ-" Tsuna immediately glance at both his best friends. No one from there and himself get shot by _Juunen Bazooka_ (Tsuna noticed only Juunen Bazooka can make the pink smoke appear without smeel of smoke or powder).

'_If no one get shot by Juunen Bazooka, then why the pink smoke appear here? I'm sure no one standing or walking in front of us just now. And I'm sure I didn't see Juunen Bazooka landed here. Then from where is this pink smoke came from?' _Tsuna confused and worried as well. But what can he do now is just waiting until the pink smoke become thin and gone.

After the pink smoke began to thin out, the brown eyes of Tsuna caught a figure of a soft brown-haired young girl with her hair head tied as pony tail, blinked, looking so confused.

"What the- a kid?" Gokudera gasped at the young girl in front of him while frowning.

"Wow, is that kid the one who come out from the smoke, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna, but his eyes still looking at the girl in front of him with confused-look.

"I'm sure she is." Replied Tsuna without hesitently, because his Hyper Intuition tell him so. "But who?" he asked to himself.

He still looking the young girl carefully. He felt like he ever see her before. The young girl appearance felt familiar to his eyes. The color of her hair, the hair style, the shape of her face, and the color of her eyes.

The young girl who standing confused just now felt being watched. The he turned to look who the one who watching her so sharply. Then her eyes caught the three figure of teenager boy who so familiar for her. Her face turned brightly. She quickly walk –run toward the brunette -who right now look confused with her expression that suddenly changed-, then hug him tightly.

"Otou-san!"

Tsuna frozen as well as his two best friend who stunned too(yeah, even Yamamoto).

There's a silence.

Still silence.

Silence…

Then…

"OTOU-SAN?!"

* * *

Right now, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the young girl that called Tsuna with "Otou-san", were sitting on the chair of the dining table in the kitchen at Sawada residence -Tsuna's home. The atmosphere of the room is so awkward. Tsuna's eyes spining. He still shocked after heard the explanation about how and why he called "Otou-san" by the stranger -but felt familiar- young girl. Yamamoto and Gokudera just listen quietly. But somehow, Yamamoto can believe the story what he just heard just now without think that was one of a game. And the same like Gokudera, because his Juudaime didn't say anything like "liar" or "you must be joking" to the young girl, he should accept it like it or not. Because there's no reason to dislike it, right?

The young girl just smiled brightly, felt funny , staring at the teen brunette in front of him who too shocked with her explanation. She can't help but tell the truth because she already in there with three teenage boys more than five minutes. And because she accidentally hug the brunette and called him "Otou-san". Even if she try to lie, she sure that he will know. No one can againts the Hyper Intuition of Vongola. That's something good and well… bad at the same times. Depend on the situation.

"So," Yamamoto trying to break the silence. "You really are Tsuna's child from the future?" he asked. Just to make sure again.

"Yup, Takeshi-jisan! I am Sawada Tsunayoshi's only daughter from the future! And still the only child of him." The young girl smiled more brightly. For some reason, she IS so happy to got shot by the _Juunen Bazooka _and meet her younger father.

"Err… can't you drop the '-jisan'? I'm feeling like an old man right now! Ahahaha," said Yamamoto, felt uncomfortable called "-jisan" in his age right now. Who could feel comfortable when you called uncle at age 14 years old?!

"Hahi? Sorry Takeshi-jisan, I can't. Otou-san told me to call the older more polite! But I called you 'Takeshi-jisan' not because I have to be polite, but because I respect you! And not just you, I respect all people who got Otou-san's respect! Otou-san never wrong about that. All his guardians respect him, and vice versa. So of course I respect them, and you." She replied confidently in mature manner.

The three boys gasped. The matureness of the young girl in front of them is increadible. Maybe if Fuuta here, he will tell that she is one of the most mature child ever at her age. That's what the three boys thought at the same time.

"Ho-how? How can you be so mature?" Tsuna asked curious. But the young girl just smiled at her father without say anything.

"By the way, how old are you?" Yamamoto asked again.

"I'm 7 years old. Oh! I forgot to introduce my self! Introducing; my name is Sawada Tsuruhi. My father is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and my mother is Sawada Haru." She said while smiling again but in polite way.

Silence…

Then…

"WHAT?!" Tsuna and Gokudera shouting at Tsuruhi.

"What?" Tsuruhi asked back. She confused.

"You said 'Haru'? Miura Haru?" Tsuna look shocked.

"Is there another Haru that you know, Otou-san?"

"That stupid woman?"

"Okaa-san is not stupid, Hayato-jisan!" Tsuruhi pouting. Disagree with what Gokudera called to her mother.

"Sorry," Gokudera muttering.

"But really, Tsuna. I thought you likes Sasagawa!" said Yamamoto, kinda nervous but surprised as well.

Then everyone's eyes drawn to Tsuna who already flushed perfectly. Tsuna trying to avoid the eye contact. He rubbing his neck nervously still glancing at other view.

"Well… Yeah! I had liked her! But… you know what?" he still rubbing his neck but still not look his best friends and his future daughter.

"What?"

There's a silence… Tsuna mumbling about something in whisper so only him can heard his voice. Then finally, he turned and look at his bestfriends.(but still avoiding Tsuruhi's eyes)

"I ever did! Liked her, I mean. But… a month ago, i… just realised. Everytimes i look at her eyes, her face, I'm not that nervous like before. And even if I still liked her, well… I _knew_ that she… will never look at me like I did at her." He sighed.

Everyone there just staring him, felt sorry. Felt like their throat is dry – want to say something, but hard to say it.

Tsuruhi felt her eyes heated. If someone notice, they can see the teary eyes of Tsuruhi. Then finally, a tears running down her cheeks. She truned her head to avoid everyone's eyes before someone notice. She sobbing softly, trying not to make everyone notice that she crying right now. She wiped her tears, but the tears still doesn't stop flowing againts her wish.

The three teen boys noticed something strange. They glance at Tsuruhi who already turned so they can only see her back. But they noticed, the body of seven years old is shaking, then slowly they heard the little girl's sobbing voice.

Tsuna stand up and walking away from his seat, toward his future daughter. Tsuruhi twitched, noticed her younger father already standing in front of her. She trying to wiping her tears again, but the tears still can't stop. She looking at Tsuna face with teary eyes.

"I- I…" she felt her throat is dry right now.

Tsuna just smiling softly. Then he-feel kinda awkward-hug Tsuruhi, trying to give his daughter the warm, to saying he was alright instead of saying with word. Tsuruhi hug her younger father back. Then her tears finally stopped.

"I-I'm sorry… I- you… never know…"

Tsuna realising his arm slowly, but his soft smile still showing on his face.

Tsuruhi trying to smile back. She always loves his father, especially her father's smile face. Tsuna's smile always comforting the others. Everytimes she crying, the big hand of her father will hold him tightly and the other hand will pat her head so tender. Even if her father tired, her father always give his best smile to his family.

The Tsuna in the past now do the same at her. Although the younger version of her father right now can't carry her like in the future did, but the patting and the smiling part is the same like her precious father did.

Tsuna chuckled a little, still patting Tsuruhi's head.

"I guess me in the future never tell you, eh?" Tsuruhi nodded.

"Well… that's not weird, isn't it?! I mean… you are still 7 years old."

Yamamoto and Gokudera understood what their Sky mean. But Tsuruhi still look confused.

"Why? Otou-san said I adult enough to know anything!" she frowned, pouted, and protest.

The teen boys just smiling heard the protest came from the mouth of seven years old girl who think she is adult enough to know anything she want.

After the tense moment already broken with the tears and the smile of them, they heard a door being opened.

"Tadaima~!" a women with soft-brown short hair walking toward the kitchen. After she go in to the kitchen, she seeing his only son patting a young girl, and glancing Yamamoto and Gokudera who looking at her too.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun! Are you two came to playing with Tsuna, again?" she said with her tender smile.

"_Iie_, Okaa-sama. I-and Yamamoto- came to study together." Gokudera answered with polite tone as he bowing at Tsuna's mother.

"Oh, I see." She smiled. Then her eyes glancing toward the young girl who sitting in front of Tsuna who standing in front of the young girl.

"And who might be are you, sweet heart?" Tsuna's mother asked again but still smiling kindly.

Tsuruhi quickly wiped her eyes again, then bowing politely toward her father's mother. "Sawada Tsuruhi, Sawada Tsunayoshi's only daughter." She said.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera just sweatdrop seeing how blunt Tsuruhi is daring to said she was the daughter of a 14 years old teenage boy.

Tsuna's mother just chuckling, "Ara… are you playing playhouse?" she said in naïve way.

The teen boys just laughing nervously, still sweetdrop a little with how naïve the women in front of them is.

"And you, Tsuruhi-chan… how old are you?" she asked again.

"I'm 7 years old, Obaa-chan." Tsuruhi answered, smiled. The boys choked.

Tsuna's mother just chuckling again. "Right, if Tsuruhi-chan is Tsuna's daughter, then I'm your grandma. Ahahaha… Tsu-kun finally grow up! I never thought to be called Obaa-chan at this age."

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Ahaha… Oh right, where do you want to study at?"

"In my room,"

"Then bring your friends to the upstair. Don't make them wait!" Tsuna nodded. But then he quickly glance at his future daughter.

Tsuruhi just smiling at his younger father. "Can I be here with Obaa-chan? I don't want to distrub your study group, Otou-san!"

Tsuna glance at his mother hesitently, but his mother just smiled.

"Just go, Tsu-kun! Tsuruhi said she want to be with me, and I'll cook something for her. Is it okay?" she glance at Tsuna then Tsuruhi.

Tsuruhi beamed. "Yaaayy~! I would love to, Obaa-chan!"

"Okay. Ah, by the way Kaa-san, can you make onigiri and juice to Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun?"

"It's my pleasure, Tsu-kun!"

"Thanks Kaa-san." Then Tsuna going to the upstair followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

* * *

Two hours passed.

"_Yatta_~! Our homework finally finished!" said Tsuna as he streatching his hand and let his back falling to touch the floor of his room.

"Ahahaha… right. I never know I can finished all the homework just in two hours. Usually it will take the whole day!" said Yamamoto too, streaching his hand like Tsuna did.

"It's because your brain is just for baseball only, Yakyuu-baka!" without take his glasses off after he finished helping his beloved Juudaime and –unfortunately-Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha, but that's not true, Gokudera. I still thinking the other too besides Baseball!" replied Yamamoto smiling cheerfully like usual.

"Yeah yeah… I forgot you become Sword-freak too," Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Ah yeah. Haha… I don't realise that. But not just that too!"

"Then what? Though it's not like I care," muttered Gokudera.

"After I saw Tsuna's daughter from the future, I thought about my future child!" the rain guardian of Vongola Decimo smiled brightly at Tsuna and Gokudera who looking at him with surprised-look.

"Ya-Yamamoto… ya-you don't think that your child will come too, right?" Tsuna asked slightly stuttered.

"Well… it's not like I know if I have one or not. Am I even married in the future or have a lover?" Yamamoto asked, but to no one.

"You? Have a lover? You; the baseball-freak who loved by every girl(Exclude Kyoko, Haru and Hana) but always reject them, have a lover? Are you even think about it?" the storm guardian said while as he frowned.

"About what?" the rain guardian asked to Gokudera with innocent(but Gokudera think this is stupid)-look.

"GIRL! Or something like romance! You don't think you will have a child from someone's without liking them, right?"

"But Gokudera-kun, there's so many people who didn't have any lover but want a child so they adopted them, right?" Tsuna said nervously, trying to correct something.

"Ah, right. Juudaime is right! Sorry!" trying to kneel at his Juudaime, but Tsuna quickly stop him.

"No, Gokudera-kun. Please don't! You will hurt yourself!"

"I'M SORRY AGAIN JUUDAIME!" he quickly stand up and bowing so hard then sitting down again.

Yamamoto just chukled seeing Gokudera's usual behavior at Tsuna if he think he did something wrong. Then Yamamoto thought about something.

"What about you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, took the orange juice-that delivered by Tsuna's mother a minutes ago before they start study-from his right side.

"About what?" Gokudera frowned at Yamamoto.

"About child and well… lover –girl. You always devoted at Tsuna (-"ahaha," Tsuna blushing), are you even thinking about yourself? You futureself? Since Tsuna has a daughter, I guess he will want you to have one too, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto look at Tsuna with curious look.

Gokudera uncomfortable with Yamamoto's question. He hate to admint it, but what the rain guardian said is true. If the Juudaime's future has a child, surely his Juudaime will think about himself and his future family to have a kid or not.

"You asked a good question, Yamamoto!" a familiar voice came from the window.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera turned to see someone who talking just now.

"Reborn! Where have you been?" Tsuna asked after Reborn jumped to Tsuna's bed.

"Just doing my job."

"What job?"

"None of your business, Dame-Tsuna!" said Reborn, hit Tsuna with Leon who already transformed as Hammer.

"_Itte.. tte… tte… ITAI_! Stop it, Reborn!" groaning Tsuna glaring at Reborn, but that make the baby Hitman more hit him merciless.

"By the way," Reborn glancing at the three teen boys in front of him. "I heard Dame-Tsuna's daughter came from the future, eh?"

Everyone(Yamamoto and Gokudera while Tsuna still groaning) nodded.

"Only her?" he asked again.

Tsuna frowned. "Are you expecting the other child come too, Reborn?"

"Are you? What your Hyper Intuition think?"

"Hah? What with- OUCH!"

"See?"

* * *

"Yukari, run! Katsuki, we should run faster!"

"I really think we should destroy it!"

"NO! Tsunna and Kyo-jisan will disagree with that idea! Tsuruhi already warned you, remember?!"

"Hn, but I still want to."

"Katsuki-nii, the _Juunen Bazooka _already jumping more faster than before!"

"Seriously?! Why that _thing _chasing us?"

"I hope I borrow Papa's bat before!"

"Onii-chan! Mama said that silver bat is similar to Shigure kintoki's Papa, so we should not borrow it!"

"But Papa already teach me how to use sword, so it should be fine!"

"Mama said 'No' means 'No'!"

"She is right, Mikage."

"Look at yourself then! Kyo-jisan said not to borrow his old tonfa, but you still borrow it, right?!"

"And what's wrong with this?"

"Tsunna said we should not borrow any weapon the his base, right? Kyo-jisan agree with that too."

"Otou-san will not angry. I borrow this for situation like this!"

"Ah, hey, what's wrong with you guys? Why you all running?"

"Extremely what happen?"

"Shouko-neechan! Shuhei-niisan!"

"Yukari-chan, Mikage-kun, Katsuki-kun, what is happened?"

"Jumping-jumping, the _Juunen Bazooka_!"

"Huh?"

"The _Juunen Bazooka _is malfunction again! And this is the worst! That thing got Tsuruhi and make her gone!"

"WHAT? Tsunayoshi-jisan will not like this!"

"Extremely dangerous! Whe should run now! That pink think already close!"

**BUMP**

"YUKARI!"

"Yukari, stand up! _Hayaku_!"

"No, Bunny!"

"Here, catch."

"Mikage-kun, LOOK OUT!"

**GRAB - POOF**

"ONII-CHAN!"

* * *

"So, other child from future will appear again, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. Somehow he felt weird and worried.

"Urgh, probably." Tsuna frowned, his head felt hurt and dizzy again. But not as bad as before.

"Ahaha… I hope this time is mine." Everyone(exclude Reborn) look at Yamamoto with 'are-you-even-serious' look.

"But maybe this is a good thing! Maybe I will know who's my future wife, right? I mean… you always said something 'am I not interested with anyone' so maybe my future child will tell me that, right?" Yamamoto just give them his trendmark(smile).

"I see… so you are curious too, Yamamoto."

"Ahahaha… actually yeah, Kozo. I want to ask my future child-if I even have one- is he or she or them happy to have me as their father? Well… because I never really thought about this before. My mind is full of baseball and mafia game."

"Mafia indeed very hard live. Actually I even surprised that Tsuna chose to has child. Since many mafia Boss thinking that having a kid is a burden." Reborn patting Leon's head gently. Tsuna look at him with shocked-look.

"A-are you saying that my future self is stupid to having a child, Reborn?"

"No. Why would I think like that? What I trying to saying is, maybe your future self is so strong so he dare to has one. Then I'm proud of you, Dame-student!" Reborn smirk. Tsuna look at him with unbelievable look.

"Wow Tsuna, my heart beating so fast! I'm curious who's child will appear? Maybe Gokudera's?"

"As if…"

"Maybe Onii-san's or Kyoko-chan's? Or maybe Reborn's?" Reborn frowned.

"What if Hibari's or maybe Lambo's?"

"I doubt about Lambo's. But if Hibari-san's… his child must be as scary as him! Hiiee…!"

"What if the child is Aneki's child? I hope that child not as crazy as her!"

"Thinking about Mukuro's or Chrome's?"

"There's no way that damn pinapple-head have a child!"

"I guess the next child will be Yamamoto's,"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looking at Tsuna with surprised, frowned(Gokudera), and beamed(Yamamoto).

"Seriously, Tsuna/Juudaime?!"

"Well… just feeling."

**POOF**

A pink smoke appear on the table at Tsuna's room where they study just now. The pink smoke slowly thinned. Four pairs of eyes caugh the figure of a kid –younger boy, who sitting(the position after someone falling is like sitting) on the table, with black-spiky hair and emerald-green eyes. Yamamoto can see it clearly, because when the boy appear, the younger boy position exactly looking at him and vice versa.

The younger boy blinked his eyes. He rubbing his eyes, look like to make sure what he looking at. Then suddenly his face beamed. He smiled brightly.

"PAPA!"

Then the younger boy jumped and hug Yamamoto tightly.

* * *

**-to be continue-**

* * *

Yaaayy~! FINALLY! My Lovely Mikage appear! XDD

Actually, I'm quite shock that I will make the scene when Tsuruhi crying and hugged Tsuna. Seriously SHOCKED! And I'm sorry if you saw Tsuruhi's name become Tsurumi. I don't know why I accidentally write Tsuruhi's name become Tsurumi. I mean, who the heck is Tsurumi? Well.. I intent to make Tsurumi in another fic, but not this. Surprised that Haru is Tsuna's future wife? I hope not! *grin*

**I warning you; I write what I love! Think before flame me! **_**Thank you**_

Information:

Sawada Tsuruhi. 7 years old.

Child of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada(ex-Miura)Haru.

Tsuruhi (Tsu from Tsuna, Ru from Haru) **#not thinking much about her name#**

Soft Brown hair(like Tsuna's hair colored), Dark-Brown eyes(Haru's eyes colored), Hair's style from TYL!Haru but she tie her hair like Present!Haru.

About Clothes she wear right now, she wear jacket like Tsuna's when Tsuna first time come to the future. The different is, her jacket is not orange, but pink colored. Not wearing long pants, but short pants. At least the pants touch her knee. Wear white shoes.

**Read then Review, Please~! **(^^)

Oh, Btw, the part of this fic that I love is when the future children is running from Juunen Bazooka! They just talking without much script, but that's why the fun thing to me! Because that make me curious with them! Even I the author is curious! XD I love make my self curious but got my happy ending~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: KHR still not mine… (T_T) I WANT THE SEQUEL OF KHR! IF NOT, I'LL STOLE IT! DDX**

**Words: 4000+**

**Warning: Grammar Error(I don't have any Beta-Reader or someone who want/can help me), maybe Typo(s), OOC(this might be OOC right?), OC(s)-The Children. Not really romance involved. Not yet, since romance is not really important to this fic. But will have a bit, especially about Tsuna and Haru. You're not expect them to have a kid without love each other, right? I mean… they're canon characters and I love the pairing too.**

**Let's begin,**

* * *

_**POOF**_

_A pink smoke appear on the table at Tsuna's room where they study just now. The pink smoke slowly thinned. Four pairs of eyes caugh the figure of a kid –younger boy, who sitting(the position after someone falling is like sitting) on the table, with black-spiky hair and emerald-green eyes. Yamamoto can see it clearly, because when the boy appear, the younger boy position exactly looking at him and vice versa. _

_The younger boy blinked his eyes. He rubbing his eyes, look like to make sure what he looking at. Then suddenly his face beamed. He smiled brightly. _

"_PAPA!" _

_Then the younger boy jumped and hug Yamamoto tightly._

* * *

**Our Children From The Future **

**Chapter: 2**

**[By: Fi Suki Saki]**

* * *

"PAPA?!"

Tsuna and Gokudera staring at Yamamoto who just got hug by the young boy who just appear on the table, so surprised.

"Papa?" Yamamoto himself looked surprised as well.

The young boy released his arm from Yamamoto's neck. Then he looking at Yamamoto's face that already so close to his. But something make him frowned, confused.

"Papa, where's your scar?" he asked innocently.

"Scar?" Yamamoto looked confused with the question submitted by the young boy on his lap. "What scar?"

The young boy frowned again. "The scar on your chin at the right side!"

"But I never had any scar before!"

"Err… Yamamoto,"

Yamamoto and the young boy turned their face to Tsuna who just called _them_.

"Maybe what he mean by scar is the scar that you got in the future! Remember, I and Gokudera ever saw your future version before, when we go to the future more earlier than you." Said Tsuna try to explain about something that he know. "And do you forgot something? That child, is from the future!" he finished it.

"Oh, right." Muttered Yamamoto. But the young boy on his lap more confused.

"Future?" he quickly glance at every single person at the room where he suddenly appear just now. He remember the room –he ever saw that before from video that showed by his father-, then he finally realised the different from everyone face and the different form of Reborn – since in the future Reborn already adult- who looking at him too.

He blinked. But rather than shock, his face more beamed. That's make everyone(except Reborn) surprised and confused with the unexpected reaction that the young boy from the future showed.

"That's make a sense! You ARE my younger Papa!" he hug Yamamoto again more tightly. "I never expected to meet you from the past! I'm so lucky!" then he released his arm again.

Now it's Yamamoto's turn to blinked. He kinda nervous, and confused. Thinking; what expression should he show right now? Happy or worried? Well… it can't be help. He still too shocked to found out that his future self really has a child. And the BIGGEST part is he just realised, that his child from the future is so much look like him. It's like meeting his younger self. But the different is his child's eyes color.

And not just Yamamoto, even Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn thinking the same thing. As Yamamoto's close person – friends - _family_, they ever saw Yamamoto's old photo album before. And of course they ever saw the photo of younger Yamamoto who smiled at the photo so brightly. And when they finally seeing Yamamoto's future child, they gasped. Who couldn't surprised? Even when they saw Tsuna's future child, they can tell many part of Tsuruhi who looked different from Tsuna's. But at the same time, still, so many part of her that looked same as his father. After all, they are still father and daughter. But seeing Yamamoto's future child, they almost can't tell the different between him and Yamamoto. Almost! Because the one part of him that so different from Yamamoto is the color of his eyes. The color of emerald green. Different from Yamamoto who has golden-brown eyes.

"Wait, you said 'lucky'?" Tsuna blinked. Want to sure if he heard right. And Yamamoto's future child nodded still beamed. "Are you not even worry if you can't go back?" Tsuna continue it.

"Oh, right." He said calmly. Feel like not even worried. "But I'm sure Papa and Mama, and of course Tsunna will do something about the jumping _Juunen Bazooka_!" he said it casually.

"'Tsunna'? You mean Juudaime? Tsk, even your kid doesn't know how to respect Juudaime!" said Gokudera while clicks his tongue.

"Ma-"

"Maa… maa… Gokudera. I guess if he called Tsuna with 'Tsunna', means Tsuna accept it, right?" said Yamamoto then turned his face to look at Tsuna.

"I guess? I mean, Yamamoto is my best friend too Gokudera-kun –like you-, and I already think that you all my family too, right? That's mean his child must be close to mine, right? And I guess Yamamoto's child know me well. Am I right?" Tsuna just answered it with ease and smiling both to Gokudera and mini-Yamamoto.

The mini-Yamamoto smiled back at Tsuna. He nodded. "Yep! Tsunna in the future said I can call him with whatever I want –as long as it's not rude. Though at first Mama said I should call you with more respect. But I really respect you, Tsunna! Like Papa and Mama and all your family did!" he said tried to look firm. But that make him look funny in Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna chuckled. "You said the same thing like Tsuruhi! Am I really that respected by _my _guardians?" he asked, with wondering how his Dame-ness can accepted by his guardians especially Hibari who just interested at strong person. He thought.

"Yes, VERRRY! Ah, wait- you said Tsuruhi? Tsunna, you meet Tsuruhi? Where?" mini-Yamamoto suddenly look around. But he didn't find the figure of one of his friends . The first one who got shot by the _Juunen Bazooka_.

"Oh, Tsuruhi with my mo-"

**BLAM**

Tsuna's word cut off by the loud sound of door being opened so harshly.

"Ah! I- I'm sorry Otou-san to opened your door without knocking first!"

Tsuna blinked. "Eh- oh, right. I-it's fine Tsuruhi! What's wrong?"

"Ah, _iie_… I thought I heard Mikage's voice."

"Mikage?"

"TSURUHI!?"

"MIKAGE!?"

Mini-Yamamoto who called Mikage quickly stand up from his younger father's lap, and walked toward Tsuruhi. He grab Tsuruhi's shoulder then smiling.

"Tsuruhi, you safe! And you here as well!" he said both happily and relieved.

"Yes! And you got shot too?! How? And where's Yukari?" Tsuruhi asked while looking around the room. Searching someone who she mention just now.

Mini-Yamamoto –Mikage just shook his head. "I got shot because I took Yukari's bunny that dropped when the Bazooka already close to me and the other. But I still can throw it to her before got shot!" he replied with Yamamoto's typical smile.

"Oh… Yukari must be worrying you right now!"

"Ano…"

Tsuruhi and Mikage turned their face to look at Tsuna who trying to _break_ their conversation just now.

"AH, I'm sorry Otou-san! I'm not trying to ignoring you! I'm just happy to meet one of my best friend from my present." Tsuruhi quckly bowing to her father and his friends. Apologize because she felt being rude right now.

"I'm sorry too, Tsunna! I'm just happy because Tsuruhi is safe." Mikage following Tsuruhi, bowing to everyone in Tsuna's room.

Tsuna's face flushed embarrassed. Why he felt like a bad guy right now?

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "_Iie_… I'm happy as well because you both worried each other. Wait- It's not really the reason why I called you before,"

"Hahi? Then what is it, Otou-san?"

"Tsuruhi-sama-"

"-CHAN!"

"Huh?"

"Call me 'Tsuruhi-chan' like your future self did, Hayato-jisan!" Tsuruhi pouted.

"Ma-OUCH!"

"And call Mikage with 'Mikage'! I got a feeling that Hayato-jisan might call him 'brat' –like Zio Squalo did- since he is Takeshi-jisan's mini version, right Hayato-jisan?"

"Why you stepped my foot, Tsuruhi?!" Mikage still groaning in whispered, but unfortunately Tsuna and the others can heard him clearly.

"To shut your mouth! Are you really that dense? Read the situation! Isn't your Mama already told you something a month ago?! I am there too, remember?!" Tsuruhi replied it with whispered, but still unfortunately, Tsuna and the others's ears is sharper so they still can heard it clearly. Don't blame them. It's not like they want to eavesdrop the two kid's conversation. But blame the bedroom that is not big enough and their training to make their self can heard any small voice or any sound.

"Oh, right! Sorry…"

Tsuruhi just smiled a little then patted Mikage's shoulder gently. Then Tsuruhi turned his face to look at Gokudera again who she _ignored_ for a moment.

"I'm sorry Hayato-jisan to ignored you for a minute!" she bowing politely. Then it's Gokudera turn to felt embarrassed. Now it's his turn to felt like a bad guy?

"…no …it's …alright…" Gokudera's face flushed. He bowed his head. And that's make Mikage to cover his mouth not to laugh.

Tsuruhi blinked confused. She glance to Mikage then Tsuna. She confused why Hayato-jisan's younger version looked embarassed and flushed.

Tsuna just smiling. "Gokudera-kun blushing because not accustomed when people are asking for forgiveness at him by their self." He said. And that's make Gokudera's face more red.

"Ohh!" then Tsuruhi glanced at Mikage. "You know about this?" she frowned.

Mikage controling himself not to laugh. Then he nodded. "You never know that? Papa and Tsunna ever told me about this before. Though his future self now can control his 'shyness'!" replied him, still smiling to replace his laugh.

Still blushing, Gokudera turned his face to look at Mikage and then glaring at him. Mikage who got death-glare from Gokudera quickly cover his mouth then nodded. He understand why Gokudera glaring at him. Tsuruhi who noticed about that, glance at Mikage. She snickering, "He got you~," then she grinning.

Mikage glaring at Tsuruhi, but she just ignore it. She still grinning. That's make Tsuna and Yamamoto who looking at their future child, looked speechless and sweatdroped.

Reborn smirking. Felt amused after saw how Tsuna's future child enjoyed teased Yamamoto's future child, and how Yamamoto's future child dared to glared at Tsuna's future child because of that.

"Well then Mikage, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone here who doesn't know you _yet_!?" said Reborn still smirking.

Mikage quickly turned his face to look at Reborn. Then he nodded. But he kinda nervous. Tsuruhi noticed the sweat that falling down on Mikage's face. She patted Mikage's shoulder again like before, gently. She nodded, to say 'it's okay'. He clenched his hand, then bowing. He lifted his head, then smiling to everyone there.

"Introducing; my name is Yamamoto Mikage. My father –as you can tell from my face- is Yamamoto Takeshi. And my mother is…" he clenched his hand again, more tightly. "…I'm sorry!" he bowing again. Make everyone there frowned of confused. Except Tsuruhi who knew why.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. His expression look worried.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked too. His Hyper Intuition didn't tell about something wrong with Mikage's mother. So he simply confused.

Mikage shook his head. He then glance to his younger father. "Papa…" he not calling his younger father. So Yamamoto just keep his mouth shut, waiting for the next word.

"Papa… are you have a lover right now? Or someone that going out with you?" Mikage asked nervously.

Yamamoto look puzzled, but slightly shook his head. "No."

"Or by any chance, interested with someone?"

"…I'm not sure."

Mikage slightly smiled of disappointed. "I see… then I'm sorry!" He bowed again for the fourth time within a short time. Now Tsuna can't help but think; is the child from the future loves to bow so much?

"I'm sorry! Because Papa not going out or –maybe- not yet love Mama, I can't tell who is my Mama!" continued Mikage.

Gokudera frowned. "Why? Juudaime not yet going out wih Haru but Tsuruhi-sa- err-chan already can told us who's her mother. What's so different from you?" He asked, even though sound like demanded.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Mikage smiled gently at Gokudera. "Mama told me not to tell about that if I -by any chance- met Papa's younger self. I almost –or already- forgot about it if Tsuruhi not remind me just now. Ah, but…" suddenly he beamed. "I don't know why, but Mama said I can tell who's my Mama to Mama's younger self!" he said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Yamamoto blinked. "Why can tell her but me?!" he frowned, his voice almost like sulking.

"Oh! Almost forget, I can tell Tsunna too!" Tsuna's eyes widened. And now Yamamoto really sulking or more like pouting.

Tsuruhi smiled. "It can't be help. After all Otou-san is the leader! The Boss of one of the biggest mafia group that trusted by everyone or at least, _many _people!" she said happily.

Gokudera's eyes sparkled. Reborn smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna, look like your future self is so promising!"

"I KNEW IT! Juudaime is the GREATEST Boss EVER!"

And Tsuna frozen. While Yamamoto still act sulking.

* * *

"Yukari-chan, please calm down."

"Bu-but…"

"We should run again! The bazooka already close! We can't hide forever!"

"Katsuki, calm down to the extreme! Look at Yukari-chan, she is the youngest among us, and she still crying. After she calm down, we will run again."

"Fine."

"It-it's alright Katsuki-nii… I'm fine! W-we… should run again. I _knew_, Onii-chan will save! He is strong!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, then let's-"

"_Shimatta_! We have to take a detour NOW!"

* * *

"Na, Mikage,"

"Yes, Tsunna?"

"How old are you? You haven't told us earlier."

"Oh, I'm 7 years old. Like Tsuruhi, but a month younger!"

"I see… then, how old I am in your present?"

Mikage quickly glance at Tsuruhi. Tsuruhi just waves her hand and shook his head to telling no. Then Mikage turned back at Tsuna.

"Sorry Tsunna, secret!" Mikage grinning.

Tsuna just sighed of disappointment. It can't be help. He was too curious to know how old he is when he going to have a child in the future. The same like Yamamoto who secretly disappointed as well.

"By the way," Reborn looking at Gokudera who already confused because suddenly stared by him. "is in the future, Gokudera have a child too?" asked Reborn.

Mikage and Tsuruhi startled. Yamamoto and Tsuna blinked. Quickly Mikage and Tsuruhi exchange a glance. They looked nervous.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he frowned. The storm guardian felt the children from the future keeping a secret about his future self. But before he can ask, suddenly everyone in the room heard a voice –or more like a chirp, came from the window.

"Akambo! Akambo! Akambo!"

Their eyes caught a teen male figure with black hair, who already stepping his shoes on the floor. With a yellow fluffy little bird that already landed on his head.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!"

"Kyoya-jisan/Kyo-jisan?!"

The teen who called Hibari frowned and glancing at the two unfamiliar children who caught his eyes because called him with such _friendly_ tone.

"Who are you two?" asked Hibari, still glaring at the children.

Mikage and Tsuruhi reflex stand back and quickly hiding behind Gokudera –because his position close to them right now- with a surprised-look. The Hibari Kyouya in this time felt so different from Hibari Kyouya in their present! Thought Tsuruhi and Mikage at the same time.

"Don't scaring them, Hibari! They are from the future!" said Reborn, warned Hibari.

"Future?" Hibari frowned again, but still staring them. "…stil, who ARE they?"

Tsuna twitched and slightly backwards after heard the forceful tone from Hibari.

"Th-the girl is my child, and th-the boy is Yamamoto's." answered Tsuna, quite nervous.

"Child?" now Hibari glaring at Tsuna and Yamamoto. Tsuna 'eep'-ing, and Yamamoto just laugh nervously while looking around as he rubbing his neck.

Gokudera who can't stand watching his beloved Juudaime being glared by the Cloud guardian, stepped forward and taking out his dynamite. "_Teme_! Why did you come here anyway?!" he shouted. But just received a silent treatment from Hibari.

"I'm talking to you, DAMN IT!" he shouted again and trying to attack Hibari. Thankfully, he retained by Mikage and Tsuruhi who still behind his back.

"None of your business, Herbivore! I'm here to take the promise," said Hibari finally.

"Wh-what promise, Reborn?!" cried Tsuna.

"To fight me and you, Dame-Tsuna." Answered Reborn as he smirked.

"_USO_! When you promised that?!"

"Two days ago."

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!"

"Why should i?"

"Don't yelling, or _Kamikorosu_!"

"HIIIEE-OUCH!"

Everyone was there fall silent(yes, even Hibari. Though it's just reflex). Except Tsuruhi and Mikage who right now staring at Tsuna who showing a pain expression as he touch his head, they looked confused. Of course they both confused. Because they just saw Tsuna who groaning in pain when no one –especially Hibari- hit him. No one even touch him from what they just saw. Though the pain expression from the teen brunette not that bad, but it's as if he just got a dizzy treatment.

'_What's wrong?' _thought Tsuruhi and Mikage at the same time. Then both the children looking at Gokudera who doesn't even say anything yet. He frowned and showing a surprised-look. His mouth moving, but not making any sound. Tsuruhi and Mikage understand with the simple line that Gokudera said just now. _"Again?"_ he said. And what's the meaning by 'again'? thought both the children.

Then their face turned to Reborn after they heard the sound of his smirk.(Reborn make a sound like 'hyuung~' when he smirked in baby's form)

"Again, huh, Tsuna?" asked Reborn. Though that doesn't really sound like question. More like statement.

"What he mean by 'again'?" asked Mikage, whispering at Tsuruhi's ears. Tsuruhi just shrugged as she looking his younger father again.

Hibari's face turned to Reborn as he glaring at the mini Hitman.

"What is it, Akambo?" he asked with irritated and uncomfortable feeling.

But before Reborn can answer the question, Hibari's cellphone rang. Annoyed, but he chose to picked up his cellphone.

"Who? ….what do you want? …that's it?" then he hung up.

But everyone can tell who was the one who called Hibari just now. It's Dino, the boss of Cavallone Famiglia. How did they know? Because before Hibari cut off the conversation, they all can heard the voice of Dino that yelling Hibari's given name. The only one who dared to called Hibari with his given name is Dino, his only tutor. Though other than him, his subordinate called him with 'Kyo-san' and Dino's men can call him with 'Kyouya-san'(sometimes just 'Hibari').

"So Hibari, why Dino called for?" asked Reborn, while patting Leon's head.

"He's on his way to come here." was all Hibari's replied. And Reborn nodded understand.

After feeling a little better, Tsuna raised his head and took a deep breath and release it slowly. Still rubbing his head, he glanced toward the two small kid of the future who was looking at him with curious and full of confusion. Understand why, Tsuna just gave a small smile. Then he turned to look at the other two - his best friends - who looked anxiously.

Realising that he is being looked at by his Boss that one of his best friend as well, Yamamoto just chuckled nervously.

"So Tsuna, feeling better?"

While still holding his head, Tsuna smiled and nodded. Because of the pain in his head was already subsided.

"Juudaime," Gokudera began to speak. "Is another children from the future will come again?"

Tsuna sighed resignedly. "Unfortunately… yes. My gut feeling - and the Hyper Intuition _of course _- 'said' something like that."

Tsuna then glanced at Tsuruhi and Mikage again. Surprised, seeing the kids of the future was looking up at him with horror and dismay. No, it's more like they're feeling apprehensive. _'But why?' _he thought as he frowned.

But Tsuna heard a small murmur came from his daughter. _"Please don't let him come. One _trouble_ is enough, don't make it double." _Tsuruhi murmured as she lowered her head, unaware that she is being looked at by his younger father.

''_Him'? Who? And what trouble?' _thought Tsuna confused and curious.

Reborn actually heard the murmur that came from Tsuruhi's mouth. But he chose to remain silent. Wait about what event will happen soon.

* * *

"Really! Can't that thing be calm just for a minute?"

"The question that should be asked is; WHERE's the adults when we need them to the EXTREME?!"

"Where's Tsunayoshi-jisan's room?"

"Definitely not in this floor."

"Kyaaaa! The _Juunen Bazooka _jumping more faster than before!"

"Again? That thing is so EXTREME! Kaa-san will hate to know about this,"

"I guess Haru-obachan will blame Tsunayoshi-jisan to make us running in danger."

"Guys, the _Juunen Bazooka _take another road. We should take this chance to search the other! Chrome-basan and Zio Hayato should still in this floor. And maybe the others too,"

"I'm sorry, but which way should we go?"

"What are you all doing?"

"WE FINALLY FOUND TWO ADULT!"

"Huh?"

"MAMA!"

"Yukari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Onii-chan. . . Onii-chan was. . ."

"Hahi, what's wrong with your brother Yukari-chan? And where's Tsu-chan and Mikage-kun?"

"Your daughter and Mikage got shot by the malfunction _Juunen Bazooka_! But instead of their future self appear, they're gone!"

"WHAT?"

"HAHI! What Tsuna-san doing right now when his daughter is gone?!"

"Calm down Haru. My son is in the same state too!"

"Anyway, we should run again before-"

"IT'S COMING!"

"Katsuki, it's jumping toward you!"

"Tsk,"

"LOOK OUT!"

**GRAB – POOF**

"Ka-KATSUKI(-kun)!"

* * *

"So, another child will appear again, na, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with happy face, while Mikage sat on his lap.

"What actually is happening here, Herbivore?" Hibari narrowed his eyes to glaring at Tsuna who right now holding Tsuruhi on his lap, like Yamamoto did to Mikage.

The Vongola Decimo Boss almost want to shriek, but he trying to hold it. Doesn't want to make Hibari more irritated with this situation. Because right now, Hibari already prohibited by Reborn to walk away from the teen brunette's room. Tsuna didn't know the reason. Only Reborn and God knows why.

Tsuruhi and Mikage glance each other, then they turned their face to looking at Hibari who issued an extraordinary aura of anger. Everyone in the room(except Reborn and Hibari himself) shivering.

Tsuruhi gulped, one drop of sweat running down on her right cheek.

With great nervous, Tsuruhi begin to speak.

"I-it's the _Juunen Bazooka_'s fault, K-Kyoya-ji. . . san, urgh," Tsuruhi trying to look around, avoiding Hibari's gaze, when his eyes fixed on her.

"_Teme_! Don't you dare glaring at Tsuruhi-chan!" Gokudera growled as he glared Hibari.

"Hn," was all Hibari's replied.

'_Kowai! Remind me not to anger him in the future…!' _thought Tsuruhi and Mikage at the same with nervous laugh. Even though they both know how different Hibari Kyouya is in their present than his past.

For five minutes, the entire room went silent. Until the door of the house being knocked by someone.

"_Arara_… Dino-kun~! You came," the voice of Sawada Nana heard up to Tsuna's room.

"Konbanwa, Maman. This is a little present for you. Ah, is Tsuna home?" Dino's voice audible too.

It's confirmed that Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyouya's former tutor and Tsuna's big brother-figure, already arrived to Sawada residence.

"Yes. Tsuna is in his room with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. OH! And with Tsuruhi-chan, too,"

"Tsuruhi-chan? Who?" Dino's voice sound confused.

"_Ara_… you don't know too, Dino-kun? Tsuruhi-chan is Tsu-kun's daughter!" her voice sound happy.

"His- WHAT?!" and Tsuna now feel like want to hit his head to the wall for the naïve of his mother.

"Romario, come with me!"

"_Hai' hai'_, bossu."

The rush and noisy sound of footsteps at the stairs sounded loudly in the ears of Tsuna and the others.

**BLAM**

And for a second time, the door of his room being opened harshly. And Tsuna know, if another person will open his door harshly again for a third time, his door have to be fix it. Because he can tell, the knop of the door looks begin to bend.

"Otouto, WHERE IS SHE?!" Dino shouted as he looking at Tsuna's room. Then his eyes widened with shock and confusion.

"You're noisy, Haneuma!" Hibari looked at him with deathly glare.

"Don't shout to Juudaime, Baka-Haneuma!" Gokudera glared to at Dino. But not so deathly like Hibari has.

Dino ignored the glare from both the teen boys. His brown eyes still widened as he saw a young girl who sit on Tsuna's lap and a young boy who look so alike with Yamamoto and sit on Yamamoto's lap.

"Wh-wha? Wh-who?" as he pontied at the young girl and the young boy with tremble body.

"Boss, it's rude to point at someone like that!" scolds Romaria who already standing beside him.

Dino just mumbling "sorry" as he lower his hand and looked at Tsuna; he need an explanation!

But before Tsuna try to open his mouth with an explanation, his head began to aching again.

"Ouch!" he almost bite his own tounge because of that.

Dino looked at his little brother with a frown of worried. On the other side, Reborn smirked as he waiting of something –or more like someone. Hibari narrowed his eyes to Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera just stay silent. Tsuruhi praying on his head to god for not bring anymore _trouble_ to her in this age. And Mikage just smiled full of confusion since he still doesn't really understand what (will) happen, and he just know about Tsunna not really hurted.

"What's wrong Tsu-" before Dino finish his question,

**POOF**

a sudden pink smoke appear exactly in front of him.

The pink smoke slowly thinned. The brown eyes of Dino caught a figure of a kid –younger boy, with a dull-blonde hair with messy-short hair and brown eyes. His eyes widened at him with a pair of silver tonfa on both of his hand.

The boy walked one step closer to Dino. Without any warning, with narrowed eyes, the little boy in front of him trying to attack him with the tonfa. But Dino more faster than him. Before the tonfa can reach his waist, he already catch the tonfa with his right hand.

"Hey, what are you do-"

"R-real?!" the eyes of the little boy widened again. "You- you are Papa!? Younger Papa!?"

And only Mikage seems the one who noticed Tsuruhi's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**-to be continue-**

* * *

I'm so sorry, Tsuruhi! At age 7 you have to be the one who act mature and keep the future secret from the people in the past when no one even married yet. And this is might be or indeed spoiler but, just want to tell you all(who read this) that Katsuki's problem indeed the most complicated one actually. Since it's about the existence of himself. Sorry Katsuki-kun~! (T^T)

Though Mikage's problem is the most unbelievable one! *grinned* Seriously! Mikage's parent's story is so mysterious! Though if I make his parents _'like that'_, will not that mysterious and actually will sound ordinary –or more like _too common_.

I'm glad I FINALLY FINISHED the chapter 2! BANZAIII~! Actually, it's already from LONG time ago(maybe from a month ago) the chapter already finish ¾, but I confused how to stop it before next chapter… I'm glad I have motivation about why should I finished this chapter. (^^) New fic~ Will published together with this fic! The tittle is **Path of Destiny and Fate**!

Btw, is this chapter too rush? *worried to the extreme*

Want to asked why when Mikage saw Yamamoto's face, he doesn't realised yet that he's in the past and right in front of his_ younger version _Papa whereas Yamamoto and his future version is very different? Because he IS Yamamoto's son! Remember episode 39 when Gokudera turned into chibi/younger version? When Yamamoto meet Gokudera, he _know_ that it was Gokudera but NOT REALISE that Gokudera turned VERY SMALL! So… the blood of Yamamoto really make me worried… ("=_=)

**I warning you; I write what I love! Think before flame me! **_**Thank you**_

Information:

Yamamoto Mikage. 7 years old.

Son of Yamamoto Takeshi and Yamamoto –secret-.

Mikage(**Mi**dori no **Kage** = Green's shadow). [Weird, huh? It's Yamamoto's and his wife's son after all. The name must be unique!] **#at first I wanted to name him Kurori(Kuro-Midori) but its will sound more weird. Right?#**

Black hair, Green emerald eyes (Kinda Yamamoto's mini version)

About clothes he wear right now, he wear clothes when Yamamoto (and Gokudera) first time fight versus Gamma. But what he wear is not blue clothes, but light green with dark green shirt, with long pants.

**Read then Review, Please~! **(^^) **[Finished and Published at 24 February 2013]**

Oh, btw, I love the part when Tsuruhi stop Mikage from talking to far, even stepped his foot and then tease him! And Mikage dare to growled and glared Tsuruhi! XD Can Imagine Yamamoto growled and glared at Tsuna or Haru? No, right!? Yamamoto only ever show that to Gokudera. Lecture and warned him. Tsk tsk tsk… I want to know if Tsuna will ever saw that side of Yamamoto. Must be fun! #eh?


End file.
